


*принцесса Запада*

by koryusai279



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M, Tea, Tea-pots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>очередная история про чайники</p>
            </blockquote>





	*принцесса Запада*

\- Худеешь, Касуга?  
Рыжий синоби из Каи как всегда непочтителен. Но что еще скажешь, если молодая девушка летает, аки лань, по лесу, примотав к бедру цепочкой чугунный чайник?  
\- Болван.  
Касуга фыркнула. Устроилась, примостив чайник на скрещенных ногах.  
\- Это Принцесса Запада. И я ее, между прочим, охраняю! Кенсин-сама приказал не спускать с нее глаз!  
\- Ярэ, ярэ... вот, значит, что.  
  
Мацунага Хисахидэ прибыл в Этиго скрытно, не особенно афишируя свой визит. Сам. Лично.  
Кенсин не сразу осознал, что означают слова "негоже чайнику быть одному".  
С возрастающим удивлением Кенсин понял, что Хисахидэ приехал сватать за Хирагумо Ниси-химэ - Принцессу Запада, лучший и старейший из его чайников. Принцессу Запада, воспитанную на тонкой хвое изумрудного чая с привкусом ветра.  
Разъяренный монах гнал Мацунагу до самой Каванакадзимы. По счастью, там он переключился на случившегося поблизости Сингена - а то не избежать бы затяжного трехстороннего конфликта.  
Мацунага пожал плечами и разочаровался в людях. В очередной раз.  
Видят ками - он всегда хотел по-хорошему.  
По крайней мере, вначале.  
  
\- Этот Мацунага так просто не остановится! - причитала Касуга, энергично встряхнув головой, словно желая подтвердить свою правоту. - Наверняка он пошлет Фуму! А то и выкинет что похуже...  
Саскэ почесал кончик носа.  
\- Знаешь что, Касуга? А отдай чайник нам! Мацунаге не придет в голову искать его в Каи. А Наставник относится к Кенсину с достаточным почтением, чтобы сохранить твою принцессу в безопасности.  
  
В урочный час на двор Такэды въехали знакомые подводы. Синген усмехнулся, отсчитал число, переданное тайным посланием, и велел сгружать соль. Запустив руки в нужный мешок, он извлек из глубины белого крошева тяжелый сверток - там, в деревянном ларце и многих слоях навощенной ткани, покоилась Принцесса Запада.  
  
\- Кенсин отдал Ниси-химэ мне в заложники, Мацунага-доно, - гостеприимно говорил Синген своему визави. - Чтобы обеспечить мир между Каи и Этиго. Я очень надеюсь, Мацунага-доно, что и вы присоединитесь к нашему мирному договору.  
\- Полагаю, вы делаете мне предложение, от которого я не смогу отказаться, - отвечал коллекционер задумчиво. - И что же я получу взамен, господин Синген?  
Тигр широко улыбнулся, показав зубы.  
\- Только попробуйте отказаться - и я разобью ее.  
Впоследствии многие гадали, был ли Синген способен привести свою угрозу в исполнение. Впечатлительный Кенсин считал, что это, несомненно, был блеф и Такэда не при каких условиях не разрушил бы доверенную ему вещь. Саскэ придерживался иного мнения, полагая, что ради того, чтобы обеспечить в той войне нейтралитет Мацунаги Хисахидэ, Такэда был готов пожертвовать не только чайником.  
Со временем этот эпизод оброс многочисленными вымышленными подробностями, превратившись в сказку, главную роль в которой играл уже не чайник, а волшебный шлем из шкуры лисицы. Но это уже совсем другая история.  
  
Прошло три года, кончилась война, снова цвела сакура. Касуга сидела перед Сингеном в почтительном поклоне, Синген прихлебывал сакэ, вверху на ветке среди цветов растянулся Саскэ.  
\- Полагаю, я заслужил маленькую благодарность. - Владетель Каи щурился, глядя на падающие лепестки. - Я сохранил для Кенсина его вещь в целости и сохранности. Я не хозяин Принцессе Запада, и потому не прикасался к ней... - В глазах Такэды промелькнула веселая искорка. - А так хотелось бы попробовать, какой чай в ней получается, Касуга-тян.  
И старый Тигр аж прижмурился в предвкушении.  
  


19 апреля 2013


End file.
